¿Como Estuvo Mi Verano?
by Torresx2
Summary: Pues había sido una de los mejores veranos que podían recordar ¿pero eso que demonios le importaba al profesor?


-¡Maldito verano! ¿Quién le dio permiso de acabarse? - exclamo Natsu, casi echando fuego por la boca.

-¿Por qué no mejor te callas y dejas a los demás sufrir en paz?- increpo Gray, tratando de dormir.

Natsu lo miro mal. Todos en el autobús suspiraron, ya volvían a empezar esos dos.

-¿Qué has dicho, Reina de hielo?

-Lo que oíste, cerebro de fosforo.

Comenzaron a gruñirse. Eso ni siquiera había sido razón para pelear, pero esos dos no podían estar en el mismo lugar sin irse a los golpes.

Un grupo de risas femeninas se escucharon. El autobús se había detenido y unas chicas habían subido. Lucy, Erza, Levy y Juvia. Cuando el par vio a la pelirroja, se separaron. Natsu se cambió a una banca vacía, y Gray se hizo el dormido.

-¡Hey, Lucy!- llamo Natsu, para que la rubia se sentara a su lado.

Erza se sentó tranquilamente junto al chico "dormido", en la banca de adelante, se ubicaron Juvia y Levy. La más pequeña veía con una gota en la sien la forma en que su amiga veía a Gray "dormir". Sin molestarlo, pues era muy raro verlo en esa faceta.

-Espero que los profesores tengan algo bueno preparado para hoy- comento Lucy sonriente.

-Lo dudo mucho- bufo Natsu- es el primer día, seguro nos harán escribir alguna tontería sobre las vacaciones.

-No nos hacen eso desde la primaria- objeto Erza.

Él se encogió de hombros, sintiendo que su idea no estaba equivocada.

…

Clase de literatura. Natsu había acertado, y no le pondrían calificación por ello.

-Van a escribir una composición titulada "¿Cómo estuvo mi verano?"- les dijo el profesor, un gran tono de aburrimiento en su voz.

Natsu miro a Lucy, con un obvio "¡Te lo dije!", como el que ella solía decirle. Como si fuera tonto. Ella le saco la lengua y lo ignoro.

-Saquen lápiz y papel- indico el profesor- a escribir.

…

No es que tuvieran muchas ganas de hacer esa actividad, y menos aún con la idea de la ortografía, los signos de puntuación y acentuación.

" _ **Mi verano estuvo muy bien**_ ", Gray observo la primera línea de su composición. Iba bien, solo debía agregar una cuantas frases más, preferiblemente en varios párrafos, para hacer que se viera más largo. " _ **Mis padres me llevaron a las montañas a esquiar en la nieve y patinar…**_ _"_

Natsu fue más fiel a su estilo.

" _ **Estuvo increíble. ¡Estoy que ardo al recordarlo! Dormí hasta muy tarde. Mi hermano, Zeref, tenía que venir a despertarme con agua; en ocasiones bañaba también a Happy, mi gato, que duerme en mi cama. ¡Del susto terminaba arañándonos! Siempre se armaba la gorda entre nosotros tres…**_ _"_

Gajeel no sabía por dónde empezar, su hoja completamente en blanco. Jellal, con su perfecta caligrafía, escribía con perfecta calma, con una perfecta sonrisa en el rostro.

Las demás composiciones eran algo como:

" _ **Tuve un verano de ¡hombres!**_ _"_

" _ **Genial, ¡comencé una nueva historia!**_ _"_

" _ **Terminé tres enciclopedias sobre enfermedades comunes, ¡y no pude encontrar lo que buscaba! Tuve que leer otras cuatro…**_ _"_

" _ **Fui a una excursión a un castillo medieval. Fue memorable. Tenían una hermosa y bien surtida colección de armas**_ _"_

" _ **Juvia tuvo un verano maravilloso junto a Gray-sama. Juvia se lo consiguió junto a sus padres en una posada en las montañas. Las suposiciones de Juvia eran correctas sobre a donde irían a vacacionar. Gray-sama estaba muy sorprendido**_

 _ **Oto-sama trato muy bien a Juvia…**_ _"_

…

El profesor de literatura había tomado un libro, viendo que sus alumnos estaban ya muy concentrados.

Gajeel había encontrado algo con que iniciar:

" _ **Había una vez una enana que gustaba de las bibliotecas…**_ _"_

Gray aun tenía sus pensamientos en los días en las montañas: " _ **Papa me obligo a llevar a Juvia a la montaña para enseñarle a esquiar, mama estaba tan feliz con ella que casi nos sigue. Yo aún dudo que sea una coincidencia que Juvia estuviese allí.**_

 _ **Fue casi imposible enseñarle, pero al final de la tarde ya podía deslizarse unos cuantos metros sin irse de nalgas. ¡Juvia tenia más nieve en el trasero que bajo los skies! No negare que me divertí; ella estaba más concentrada en lograrlo que en acosarme. Era gracioso verla caer y hacer su boca un puchero, se veía muy mona…**_ "

" _ **Es divertido cuando hago que mi hermano pierda la calma**_ ". Natsu continuo en la misma línea de pensamiento " _ **Le eche salsa picante en la cara y el me lleno de tinta negra. ¡Mancho incluso a Happy! Fuéramos continuado, pero Lucy llego para invitarme a una fiesta esa noche**_ ".

Jellal aún estaba muy concentrado. Una frase que se repetía seguido era: " _ **Su hermoso cabello rojo…**_ "

…

El profesor y varios estudiantes se quedaron sorprendidos al ver lo concentrados que estaban los cuatro chicos en sus composiciones. Sin darse cuenta, los cuatro habían llegado a describir el mismo día.

Cuatro vivencias totalmente distintas, con algo en común…

Jellal era el único que realmente apreciaba el recuerdo. " _ **Erza estaba algo ebria. Generalmente no estoy de acuerdo con el alcohol, ¡Pero celebrábamos su cumpleaños dieciocho! Era una gran ocasión. A Erza le gustan los juegos de fuerza cuando esta ebria, y puede ser algo ruda con los chicos en esas situaciones. Cuando ya los vi agotados, la detuve.**_

 _ **Erza es muy tierna. Se le ponen rosadas las mejillas y llega a tartamudear. Hace nuestras conversaciones más entretenidas. No entendí del todo bien cuando me agradecieron por llevármela al jardín a tomar aire…**_ "

" _ **¡El Dragón de Hierro apenas pudo escapar de la Demonio Borracha! Esa chica está loca, aun no se sabe quién le do la botella de sake.**_

 _ **Luego de que Dragón de Hierro se pusiera a salvo, llego cierta Enana. También estaba ebria y se reía de todo. Incluso peleando con Dragón de Hierro, Enana no hacía más que reírse. Por suerte, sus amigos Gordo y Flaco seguían noqueados por los golpes de la Demonio Borracha.**_

 _ **Dragón de Hierro no los quería cerca de su Enana borracha…**_ ". Así escribía Gajeel, "en clave"

" _ **Lucy se volvió loca**_ ", Natsu incluso brinco al escribir esto. " _ **Bebió mucho, junto a Erza. No sé qué demonios le sucedía, comenzó a treparse sobre mí y a balbucear no-se-que-cosa sobre dos Natsus. Me estaba asustando…**_ "

Gray se ponía rojo de solo pensarlo.

" _ **Juvia estaba llorando, era una borracha llorona. No quiero volver a estar allí cuando beba; su forma de acosar es aún peor.**_

 _ **A parte de quitármela de encima, tenía que alejar como moscas a los pervertidos que pretendían acercársele. Golpee muchas caras esa noche. Hasta que me harte y me lleve a Juvia a una de las habitaciones de arriba.**_

 _ **Puse a Juvia en una cama, pero no me atreví a acercarme. Pero entonces ella lloro y lloro, hasta que me senté junto a ella. Se abrazó a mí, sonriendo, y pronto se durmió. Lo intenté, pero no pude dejarla allí sola. Pensaba que aun podían venir los pervertidos; y yo me sentía tranquilo allí. Era tan extraño…**_ "

-Gray, veo que te has esforzado. ¿Por qué no lees tu composición en voz alta?

El pelinegro se sintió en pánico. No podía leer eso a la clase, no sabía por qué lo había escrito de esa manera y no podía dejar que nadie lo viera. Vio de reojo como Natsu y Gajeel tenían los ojos abiertos como platos al ver que podían leerlo en voz alta. Incluso Jellal se veía indispuesto.

Por suerte, el pirómano del pelirrosa se había puesto en acción. Con un encendedor le prendió fuego a su hoja. Gray aprovecho la oportunidad.

-¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!- exclamo intentando no sonreír.

Tiro la hoja en llamas, con Natsu quejándose, y haciéndose el tonto, tiro su hoja al suelo. Cierto pánico lleno el salón, hasta que Juvia, preocupada, lanzo agua sobre los papeles casi, casi chamuscados.

-¿Esta bien, Gray-sama?- pregunto la peliazul.

El miro las hojas negras y mojadas. Volvió a sentarse y sonrió.

-Ahora sí. Gracias, Juvia.

Ella se sonroja, volviendo la vista al profesor. Este suspiro, resignado a esas tonterías.

-Bien, Gajeel, ¿Por qué no…?

-Tenía hambre y me lo comí- interrumpió el chico, masticando el papel.

Algunas risas se escucharon, el profesor lo ignoro.

-Jellal…

-Me comí una letras- dijo chico, riendo parsimoniosamente- volveré a empezar.

Dicho esto, rompió en mucho y pequeños pedazos el papel.

Lucy capto la actuación extraña de los chicos, para ayudarlos, desvió el tema.

-Profesor, ¿Cómo estuvo su verano?


End file.
